


i'll hold you when things go wrong

by mind_boggling



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, mainly sk but the others are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: Sighing, he kept his eyes ahead and focused on anything but her. She found it odd that someone as open as him couldn’t even look her in the eye. “House fire. The details are hazy. A lot of pain and death, but then that’s a given, right?”“I’ll send a prayer your way” Kate uttered in response.“Don’t bother,” He answered. “God ain’t saving nobody in this fucked up world”





	i'll hold you when things go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> two strangers meet on a pew in a hospital chapel, unaware of the ways they'll fix each other.

She knew they were doing all they could. Well, that’s what they said, anyway. 

It was debatable that they weren’t doing all they could, and they just said that to please the distressed family members in their waiting room. That “we are doing all we can” is just a lie to ease the pain of the real truth. Because the truth was too raw to process, and had to be sugar coated. Because they couldn’t care less about what lives were saved, and “we are doing all we can” was a national tagline of all nurses around the world. Whatever the truth was, she knew she wouldn’t find it on the bloody floor of a hospital ward. 

Scott still hadn’t arrived and it was driving her insane sitting alone. They’d ridden her parents in on two different stretchers, the two of them way further apart than they’d liked. Her mother was bleeding from her head, the paleness of her skin tainted by the devil’s tongue, her eyes rolling back and forth between heaven and hell. It was too fast to even register purgatory. Her necklace, now stained with blood, lay in her mother’s hands as she had placed it there on the journey in; the cross dangling from her limp fingers. As for her father, he had an open wound in his abdomen and by the looks of his leg, it had been amputated. That was what had made her scream most.

Kate paced the waiting room. A nurse who seemed friendly had told her to wait there. She couldn’t trust any of them; their bullshit excuses for why she couldn’t be near her parents in what could be their last moments. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing from her eyes no matter how many times she closed them, and every time she did, her father’s drifting in and out of consciousness haunted her. _Katie, I love you Katie girl_. When another nurse walked the hall, Kate grabbed her rather harshly, more harshly than she’d intended. 

“Is there somewhere I can pray?” 

She choked out a sob, tears rolling down her face. The nurse simply nodded.

-

The Chapel was empty. It was small and almost cramped, but the statue of Christ was big and daunting. Kate was no stranger, and she sat on the front pew as her shaky hands clasped together. Her head lay on the edge of her thumbs, pressing them harder together and increasing the pain. Maybe the more pain she felt, the less God would put on her parents. She mumbled in the silence, her small whispers echoing loudly around the room. Reciting the Lord’s prayer over and over sent her delirious. She’d done it so many times in the past that it seemed tired, like she’d used it too many times in situations lesser than this, lesser than needed. It was needed now. The more times she said it, the less hopeful she got.

Kate’s mumbling was interrupted by loud voices outside the door. She turned her head slightly, listening carefully as more tears rolled onto her shirt. The voices were male, both of them, and they seemed to be arguing with one another. Her instant thought was the disrespect, and she almost had the nerve to approach them and tell them so. But her legs were weak and her prayers were unanswered; she would only break even more. 

“You know what? I should’ve left you there. I’d be fucking better off without you, that’s for sure”

“Oh how fucking nice of you to say. Blood brothers and all that clearly doesn’t mean shit to you”

“You are _not_ my brother” An inaudible response before more shouting. “Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t you touch me. You killed her. Doesn’t that mean shit to _you_?”

Kate flinched as the door swung open, closing harshly behind. She dug herself further into her hands to ignore conversation, trying to focus on her prayer. He wore boots that clicked with every stumble of a step he took, stopping halfway down the aisle. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the visions of her father’s words dying on his lips. She willed Scott to hurry up. “Sorry ‘bout that” His voice was gravelly and broken and tears sat beneath his surface. She found herself turning, sniffing as she laid eyes on him. His hands were bandaged up as he ran them through his hair best as possible. His suit was dusty, blood sprayed against his head unappealingly. He wiped where she was looking, the blood smearing against the white bandages on his hands. “It doesn’t work, you know. The “almighty Lord”. He can’t hear you”

“That’s so disrespectful” She found herself speaking when she should have ignored him entirely. It flared something inside of her up; the passion for her beliefs that was yet something else that stemmed from her parents. “Have you ever even tried praying? God would listen if you put effort into belief. But by the look of you, religion is the last thing on your mind, right?” More tears surfaced and she held her nose, the silence after she spoke infuriating. He was staring at her and she was making a fool of herself. 

His boots clicked further along the floor closer to her and when she opened her eyes he was stood next to her. “Can I sit?” He asked and Kate nodded. She didn’t know why. But maybe the broken man stood in front of her could glue some of her sanity back together. Often, strangers are the ones that understand best.

“How’d you do that to your hands?” She asked. He looked down at them, the worn bandaging unravelling slightly where he’d rubbed it against his head. He used the tips of his fingers to unravel it completely to reveal oozing burns on his skin. Kate flinched slightly, looking away before sighing and turning back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”

He shrugged. “The last heroic thing I’ll do for my brother, that’s for sure” He realised she looked confused and continued. Sighing, he kept his eyes ahead and focused on anything but her. She found it odd that someone as open as him couldn’t even look her in the eye. “House fire. The details are hazy. A lot of pain and death, but then that’s a given, right?”

“I’ll send a prayer your way” Kate uttered in response. 

“Don’t bother,” He answered. “God ain’t saving nobody in this fucked up world”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” she said, panic arising within her. If he was right and there was no God, who would save her parents? Who would secure their fate and send them back to her? The empty void? It didn’t seem so friendly.

“Nothing about this is real, no God, no religion, nothing” He snapped in response. She could tell that his anger was bubbling, and she didn’t really know what she’d do if he exploded. “It’s a hippie parade of white supremacy thinking that they’ll rule the world with a big fucking friendly giant in the sky who supposedly dries our tears and fixes our worries. It’s all bullshit. The sooner you realise that, the better” 

Kate stood from the pew and walked down toward the end. She stalked up the aisle quickly as more tears began to form in her eyes once more. He never called her back and she was grateful. As she got to the door, she stopped. Turning back toward him, she realised he had stood at the pew and turned to watch her leave. “I’ll pray for you. I’ll keep you in my thoughts and hope for the best in your situation when I should be praying for my dying parents instead. I’ll pray for you even if I don’t think you’re worth saving”

She pressed against the door when he stopped her once again. His voice echoed around the room and stopped her in her tracks. It was spine-chilling, the way he changed so quickly as it was evident there were tears in his voice. He was pacing the aisle, trying to keep himself together as he questioned her over and over. “Why? Why? Tell me why. I’m just no-good shit bag Seth. Seth who should’ve died in the fire instead of his Mom. Seth who’s going to hell just because he lived and she didn’t”

Kate kept her eyes on him as he let his tears take over. He slumped at the bottom of a pew, head in his bandaged hands as his sobs bounced off the walls of the Church. She was paralysed in her step, mouth gaping as she watched his walls crumble right in front of her. Her own eyes glazed over and she reconsidered leaving all together. Kate almost made a sprint for it the way she stepped ahead, walking down the aisle back toward him. Kneeling, she pulled him into her arms.

It was the weirdest feeling. Holding a stranger so close to you. But he needed it, she could tell. He needed some sort of notion that he wasn’t falling completely apart. And maybe she needed it too. Maybe she needed his body around hers to stop her from falling apart, too. Their misshapen pieces clashed with one another and she knew no work of art had jagged edges. She knew they did not fit together and would not fix each other.

But no work of art was perfect, either.

_And then my soul saw you and said,_

_Oh, there you are._

_I’ve been looking for you._

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ' _dusk till dawn_ ' by _zayn + sia_
> 
> this is my first sethkate fic so go easy on me!!!! i miss them so much
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
